Zero to Hero
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Las pruebas de Apolo: el Oráculo oculto* Es la madrugada del día después del fallido ataque contra el Campamento Mestizo y Apolo no puede dormir. ¡Pero él no tiene miedo, ese es Lester! Menos mal que Leo esta cerca para acompañar al joven Papadopoulos... (*light* Apolo/Leo) Light yaoi. /Un pequeño regalo para Rebe Marauder :D


**Como pone en el summary, este pequeño fic es exclusivo de lo ocurrido en "Las pruebas de Apolo" así que por si algún casual alguien aun no leyó el libro... en fin, a mi los spoilers me gustan, pero sé que la mayoría de la gente no los soportan, así que bueno, consideraos avisados.**

 **Todos los personajes son de Rick Riordan, quien es uno de mis sempais en el mundo de la escritura (aunque obviamente él no lo sepa) junto a Laura Gallego, Cressida Cowell y el genial y desgraciadamente difunto Michael Ende.**

 **Esta pequeña pieza se la dedico a Rebe Marauder, quien me hizo shippear a estos dos y a la vez me hizo sufrir porque no hay fanservices de ellos hdscbdafhyfwdvjgdechkbftjjbhgggfe... En fin, espero que le agrade, va con todo mi corazón shipper. :')**

 **Y para que nuestro ex chico sol no se nos enfade, gracias Apolo por la inspiración para escribir esto. ¿Contento ahora?**

* * *

 **— ZERO TO HERO —**

* * *

La madrugada se ciñe sobre el Campamento Mestizo y los desperfectos en él que dejó el Coloso de Nerón ese mismo día de emociones fuertes. Para todos.

En la cabaña de Apolo todos duermen como benditos debido al cansancio y que acababan de ser curados de la alergia al polen, a excepción del ex dios, cuya cabaña llevaba su nombre.

Calipso había tenido razón, cantar junto a los campistas en la cena le había animado bastante, incluso con los terribles desafinados de Valdez. Ahora que estaba solo en la cama, sus nuevos genes de asustadizo adolescente humano volvían a jugarle malas pasadas a Apolo por enésima vez. Le recordaba que en cuanto despuntara el sol (de nuevo, sin su ayuda) tendría que partir junto a Leo y la ahora tambien mortal Calipso hacía la muerte segura y solo podía dar vueltas y más vueltas. El mundo era muy grande para un mortal, y muy cruel también, sobretodo si tienes acné, michelines y te apellidas Papadopoulos. ¿En serio, Zeus, en qué pensabas?

Alguien golpeó la ventana más cercana a la cama del ex dios y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito ahogado y el culo de Apolo estampándose contra el suelo.

— Seas quien seas —el chico sacó valor de donde casi no le quedaba para hablar, intentando sonar amenazante, pero fallando anti divinamente, mientras se dirigía a su carcaj—, que sepas que estoy armado con una flecha parlante que no puedo disparar.

— GENIOOO —exclamó irónicamente la flecha de Dodona en su mano. Y Apolo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

"Estoy armado con una flecha que no puedo disparar". Que gran cosa. Había veces que realmente odiaba su nueva personalidad.

Se permitió tranquilizarse, sin embargo, cuando llamaron a la puerta está vez. Recordaba vagamente que los antiguos romanos no llamaban a la puerta de sus debilitados enemigos, la echaban abajo. Así que un Germani con tatuajes de serpiente no podía ser, gracias al resto de Dioses. Pero por si acaso, abrió la puerta empuñando la flecha encantada como si fuera una lanza que tenía toda la intención de lanzar.

— CUIDADITO CON LO QUE HACES CONMIGO —el objeto fue mortalmente ignorado.

El rostro paranoico de Papadopoulos se encontró con la infantil sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Leo.

— Tú tampoco puedes dormir —dijo el ex _cuasi_ traidor y ex difunto a modo de saludo—, lo sabía.

El chico llevaba la misma ropa con la que había vuelto al Campamento ese mismo día, señal de que ni tan siquiera había tratado de acostarse. Sin embargo, no fue ese detalle lo que captó la atención de Apolo, si no que la luna llena daba de (vaya, que redundante) lleno en el rostro del hijo de Hefesto, dándole cierto aire de villano de tres al cuarto de parodias de terror. Por un momento el ex dios esperó a que el joven le dijera algo como "sé lo que hiciste el último viernes 13, Apolo y te haré pagar por ello, muajajajaja", pero como eso no pasó, fue él mismo quien tomó la palabra.

— ¿Vas a aullarle a la luna, Valdez?

Había aprendido a las bravas que su chico en llamas personal era perfectamente capaz de guardar secretos tórridos y, francamente, no le sorprendería que ser un hombre lobo fuera uno de ellos. Después de todo su hermano Hefesto muchas veces era impredecible y seguro su hijo no era menos.

— Lo haría gustoso, pero —señaló dentro de la cabaña, donde Will, Kayla y Austin dormían— eso les despertaría.

— ¿Qué quieres, Leo?

Leo puso voz de niño adorable que nunca en su vida rompió un plato.

— Solo quería pasar tiempo con mi dios favorito. ¿Es acaso un crimen?

Bingo. A Apolo todavía le quedaba suficiente exceso de amor propio como para caer ante esa frase a la primera.

— No —observó el chico con acné mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabaña, respetando el sueño de sus hijos, y salía afuera para seguir manteniendo su conversación con Leo. Prefería completamente estar con su protector profetizado al raso que ser el único consciente bajo techo—, pero teniendo en cuenta nuestra última aventurilla juntos, seguro que de serlo lo harías de todas formas.

Leo rió como un idiota inconsciente.

— Vale, reconozco que esa me la merezco. Parece que le has tomado el relevo a Harley en eso de tratar de hacerme sentir culpable.

Apolo sonrió, falsamente enigmático.

— Parecía imposible, pero ese mocoso que tienes por hermano está por convertirse en mi sobrino favorito.

Se marcó un tanto mental en cuanto vio que los labios de Leo se crispaban y luego se congelaban en una mueca que Apolo supo reconocer como celos mal tragados.

— Pero yo cree el Valderizador —se quejó el más joven y el ex dios disfrutó por primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien pelease con alguien por su atención.

— Y Harley el Radiofaro —le rebatió, burlón.

Hablar con Leo suspendía el dolor de ya no tener a Meg cerca de él y en verdad lo agradecía, sobretodo después de haber aprendido que los sentimientos humanos, más los malos, eran muy difíciles de ignorar.

— Touche —el hijo de Hefesto le dio la razón.

Ni de broma hablaría mal del invento de su hermano, que había conseguido que él y Calipso encontrasen el camino de vuelta al Campamento.

— ¿Por qué no duermes? —no era por mal, pero a Apolo no le hacía ninguna gracia la posibilidad de que su joven protector perdiera contra una bestia por cansancio, sobretodo que ahora ambos podían morir y todavía había una pobre niña tonta ahí fuera a la que insuflarle sentido común, por no hablar de un mundo entero que salvar de las garras romanas.

Leo se encogió de hombros y solo entonces Apolo se dio cuenta del morado que lucía este en su bíceps, por todos los golpes de los campistas dados en ese punto. Se sintió tentado de pedirle que dejara al descubierto su estomago, a ver si la patada de Quirón le había dejado grabado otro moratón en forma de casco de caballo. Pero se guardó su ramalazo de curiosidad para sí.

— Demasiada adrenalina —le contestó Valdez—. Prueba a pasar seis meses llendo de peligro en peligro, sin saber realmente a donde dirigirte y sabrás lo que quiero decir.

— Estoy a punto de vivirlo —comentó Papadopoulos con resignada desgana.

— _Estamos,_ amigo, estamos —dijo la palabra intercalada como si se temiera que ya no tenía el derecho de llamar a Apolo así—. Calipso, tú y yo. ¡Los tres mosquedioses!

El ex dios resistió el impulso de negar con la cabeza ante los comentarios de Leo.

— Claro, convertirse en brochetas de ex dios siempre es mejor en compañía de un semidiós repelente y su novia a la que nunca le caí bien hasta hoy, milagrosamente —dijo Apolo, completamente negativo, sentándose en el porche.

— SEGURO QUE SOIS EL ALMA DE LAS FIESTAS CON ESA ACTITUD —comentó la flecha de Dodona cruelmente, todavía en su mano.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó el chico de fuego, sentándose a su lado y rodeándole jovialmente con un brazo— ¡Eres Apolo, podrás con ello! Además, como plus, estoy yo —se señaló— y yo soy genial.

Estuvo a punto de añadir de nuevo "salvamos a Meg seguro", pero ya había cometido ese error en la cena y aunque su compañero había tratado de ocultarlo, había visto la sombra de la tristeza pasar por sus ojos ante la más mínima mención de su pequeña amiga. ¿Cuánto daño pudo haberle hecho la tal McCaffrey Pateaentrepiernas en tan poco tiempo?

"Voy a matar a esa criaja" —se juró Valdez, aunque solo lo hacía por despecho, sabía perfectamente que él no era la persona más indicada para juzgar.

Además no quería ni imaginarse el horrible castigo de Demeter que caería sobre él si le ocurría llevar sus pensamientos a la práctica.

— Esa es exactamente la diferencia, Leo —le hizo notar—. Tú _eres_ genial. Yo lo _fui._ Ahora soy el mayor pringado jamás creado, solo me falta usar gafas y frenillos —miró hacía el cielo—. Muchas gracias, papá. Seguro te quedaste a gusto.

— Venga ya, no exageres, a mi modo de verlo luces... —Leo se mordió la lengua en seguida, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir "mucho más alcanzable".

De ninguna manera iba a admitir que su acercamiento con el dios del sol antes de Gaia le había dejado sentimientos que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta. Primeramente, porque su padre lo usaría de herramienta y en segunda porque Apolo era un dios demasiado mujeriego y ¿hombreriego? (¿esa palabra existe? Porque debería hacerlo, toma nota RAE), prepotente y narcisista, como para que fuera posible que realmente aceptase salir con él con otro objetivo que no fuera jugar con su pobre conrazoncito. Había buscado consuelo en otros brazos, que habían resultado ser los de Calipso, para evitar que le partiesen el alma en dos, cuando en realidad ya la tenía así, y después de seis meses de calvario al lado de su placebo de pareja... volvía y descubría que las tornas habían virado en lo que podría haber sido su beneficio, pero que ahora no era más que una cruel ironía. Apolo se había transformado en un adolescente humano con inseguridades, un corazón mortal que le pesaba por todo lo moralmente cuestionable que hizo desde su nacimiento y un grave problema de timidez virginal (aunque ese barco zarpase ya hace siglos) que necesitaba amarrarse a unos hombros ajenos si no quería caerse... En fin, el blanco perfecto para las flechas de Eros. Que agridulce puñetazo del karma, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido de prometerle amor a quien no amaba, tendría una oportunidad de oro entre sus manos.

Sin ocurrirsele que decir para enmendar su casi desliz, mudo ante su propia vergüenza, Valdez se separó de Apolo como si su contacto quemase (y él de quemar sabía bastante) y eso no hizo más que hundir al otro en la misería al creerlo un rechazo indirecto.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —pronunció el más joven la frase más temeraria de todas. Y cuando Apolo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a abrir la boca, Leo le paró con un movimiento de mano, lo que hizo al ex dios fruncir todavía más el ceño— Morir entre terribles sufrimientos, lo sé. Pero vamos a acabar igual si nos quedamos aquí sentados a esperar a que el Triunvirato ataque de nuevo.

Tenía un punto, tuvo que reconocerselo. Asintió.

— De todas formas ya les hemos quitado la Arboleda de Dodona. Si nosotros no buscamos pelea, ellos lo harán —aseguró— ¡Venga, si vamos a morir, al menos que sea algo glorioso!

Y que no se les ocurriera poner Lester Papadopoulos en su tumba, por favor.

— HASTA QUE AL FIN DICES ALGO CON SENTIDO —le alagó (¿en serio, alagó?) la flecha.

Leo sonrió tanto que Apolo en serio se sorprendió de que no se dañase los músculos de la cara.

— Ese es el Apolo positivo que quería ver —sus ojos brillaban y su voz sonó un pelin soñadora al añadir—. Vamos a patear traseros romanos milenarios.

— No vamos a patear nada si no descansamos ahora como es debido —aseguró el ex dios levantándose y abriendo la puerta. Sabiendo que si está vez el sueño no le evadía, seguro que tendría pesadillas con Nerón llamándole de todo y exponiendo a Meg a los más terribles castigos ante sus ojos—. Buenas noches, Leo.

No sabía de donde había sacado ese don para mentir tan bién, pero lo agradecía.

— Espera, Apolo...

Se giró para mirar expectante al hijo de Hefesto y de repente este ya no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, o le parecería más bonito su calzado.

— Hablando de dormir..., ¿podría pedirte un _pequeñísimo_ favorcito?

* * *

Cuando el sol despuntó por el horizonte gracias a la fuerza gravitacional, a Ra, o a cualquier otro que no fuera Apolo, Will como era costumbre fue el primero de la cabaña 7 en despertarse y encontrarse con la escenita.

A cualquiera se le podrían haber pasado muchas cosas en la cabeza al ver a su padre durmiendo como un bendito, abrazado al lado de uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo la única reacción del rubio fue pensar "tengo que hacer algo con ese feo morado de su brazo" y después se dirigió a las duchas tan campante como si no hubiera visto nada que fácilmente se podría mal pensar.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Creo que me salió bastante bien para de momento solo haber leído los dos primeros libros de Percy Jackson y Las pruebas de Apolo xP**

 **Por si alguien duda, que conste que no odio a Meg, es solo una pobre niña asustada de llevarle la contraria al hombre que la crió (además me recuerda bastante a Daennerys de Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones y su hermano, supongo que sabéis: "No despiertes al dragón" 7-7), pero pensé que esos podrían ser los pensamientos preconcebidos de Leo sobre la hija de Demeter sin conocerla y solo a través de lo que le contaron.**

 **Yyy... creo que es bastante obvio de donde saque el título del fic XD Era demasiado el parecido y la tentación CX**

 **Espero que os gustase, en especial a Rebe Marauder.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
